Heavans Calling
by RuthLovesEdward
Summary: Sequel to Til' Death Do Us Part ;; After the tragic deaths of Edward and Bella, how do the family react. Will their bonds be as strong as they were before or will the loss will rip them apart? Rated M for language R
1. Preface

**This is the sequel to 'Til Death Do Us Part'. This one won't make sense without reading the first one, so I would advise to read that one first. **

**I would just like to say a HUGE thankyou to Amands12 who gave me the idea to do a sequel. She's amazing with amazing ideas teebs AND an amazing BETA reader :) :L Thankyou so much (again) for this idea! **

**Preface**

**Esme POV**

"Is everyone ready?" I shouted up the stairs. We were late setting off to Edward and Bella's, like usual. We were going over for a takeaway and to hear about their honeymoon.

I hadn't seen my Edward so happy, ever in my life before, than when he was with Bella. I knew what they had was special, and they reminded me of myself and Carlisle.

"Right here mom" chirped Alice, pulling Jasper behind her. "I can't wait to hear about Italy and the shopping there" she smiled and went outside to get into the car. I laughed and Carlisle kissed my hair.

"I'll wait in the car honey" he said before walking out the door.

"Rosalie, Emmet, hurry up!" I shouted again.

They rushed down the stairs straightening their clothes and Rosalie brushed her fingers through her hair. "I don't want to know" I muttered before shutting the door behind me. I ran to Carlisle's Mercedes and strapped myself in. Alice and Jasper were following behind in her Porsche. We sped off towards their house, all excited and ready to hear their many tales.

When we pulled into the drive there was an ambulance there and a couple of police cars.

"What's going on?" I asked Carlisle in a hurry.

"I don't know love. Let me go and see. Everyone stay in the car" he ordered before jumping out and walking over to the police officer.

The officer stood talking to him a long time, before Carlisle went pale white. He shook his head and his hand shot over his mouth.

This can't be good, I thought.

Carlisle walked back over to the car and got in. He didn't say anything instead he just sat staring at the house.

"Carlisle, what is it?" I asked panicking.

"They've...their...dead" he spluttered out a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Who are darling?" I asked comforting him.

"Edward and Bella" he said facing me.

No. They couldn't be. No. I heard Rosalie start crying in the back seat and saw Jasper and Alice start to walk towards us to see what was happening.

No. Who would do this? They were so young, so in love. Just got married. They had had so much time ahead of them. They could've had children; I could've been a grandma.

Who would do this to them?

I broke down, sobs ricketing through my body. My tears fuelled by anger, sorrow and loss.

I had lost a son and a daughter, both in one day.

Life was a cruel world.


	2. The Day After: A,C,R

**Alice: The day after**

**Alice POV**

I woke up to find it was 6:30 in the morning. I didn't really get much sleep last night, and I was fed up of trying to sleep. I got out of bed carefully, making sure I didn't wake Jasper. I had heard him crying last night. Jasper never cries.

I trudged down the stairs not caring what I looked like. I saw Emmet sat on the sofa with his head in his hands. I sat next to him and put my head on his shoulder.

"I can't believe it. I can't believe their gone" he whispered with tears falling down his face. My tears spilled over the edges and I put my arms around him.

"Me either Emmie-Bear. Just think of all the things they missed out on" I said sniffing.

"It's never going to be the same" he whispered "No more Edward playing the piano, no more Bella's blushing, no more making fun of their sex lives...just no more Edward and Bella"

"Stop Emmet! I cried covering my ears "Just please stop!"

"I'm sorry Alice, but it's true" he said sniffing.

"I KNOW BUT WE DON'T HAVE TO HEAR IT!" I yelled. I never normally yelled but I couldn't handle him telling me the truth. I started to hit his huge chest, sobs fuelling my anger.

He grabbed hold of me and wrapped me in his arms. There we sat on the sofa, in a uncomfortable huddle until it became light outside.

Emmet left me alone, and went outside to get some fresh air. I went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Bella liked apples" I cried and crumpled into a heap on the floor. I sobbed soaking my already wet pyjama top.

Jasper came down and wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on my head. I soaked his pyjama top aswell, but he didn't care. I felt my hair get a bit wet. I then realised it was Jasper's tears. Their deaths had affected us all, even the ones who never showed their emotions in public. I hated life, the only thing keeping me going at the moment was Jasper and my family.

At least I had them, that was more than Bella and Edward had.

**Carlisle: The day after**

**Carlisle POV**

I lay awake. I didn't want to sleep. I feared it would bring back memories of them, of him. My son. I had tried to get to sleep earlier, but I shot my eyes open as soon as I had seen the image of holding a baby Edward. I couldn't handle having to see him flash through my mind. It was too painful. Esme had managed to get some sleep that night, but she wept through it. She never stopped crying, but I never pushed her away, she needed me and I needed her through this tough time.

"Do you think they like it up there?" she asked, her voice sounding a bit croaky from all the crying.

"Where love?" I asked her. Edward had called Bella love.

"In heaven. Them two would never go to hell, they couldn't be sent there. It would be a crime it they were" she whispered. I could hear the sobs starting to clog her throat again.

"I'm sure they do" I whispered back. I felt my own tears slide down my face. "They will be watching us, wanting us to be happy that they're together" I said. I wanted to make her feel better. She started crying properly and cuddled closer into my side. I wrapped my arms around her tighter, and pulled the covers over us more.

I wanted to stay there forever and never have to move. I wanted the covers to drown me and for me to never have to return to the surface and face this world without him and her. Without them. But I knew I had to stay strong. For Esme, for my children and for them.

At least I had my family it was more than Edward and Bella had.

**Rosalie: The day after**

**Rosalie POV**

Emmet went downstairs ages ago, leaving me alone in this big bed. That night I had cried for my dead brother and my dead sister. She was like a sister to me, and I wouldn't class her as anything else. I couldn't handle saying their names. It hurt too much.

I had managed to get a little sleep last night, but most of the night was filled with both mine and Emmet's sobs. He hadn't comforted me last night. I didn't know why, but in the end he had just left. I had wondered if I had done something wrong, or if it was his way of handling the situation. By blocking everyone out.

I wanted so desperately to speak to them and tell them how I felt. I had never been religious, but I thought I would give it a shot. I put my hands in the praying position and sat up in the middle of the bed.

"Dear...Edward and Bella" I winced when I said their names, but tried to carry on.

"It hasn't even been a day, but we miss you all. Too much for words to describe" I said whilst the tears started to fall.

"I've been thinking about it a lot, what happened to you two. Well I only thought last night, but I think I'm going to do something for a charity" I whispered wiping my tears away, still keeping my hands closed together.

"I've never been much of a generous, giving person, but this situation has made me realise how lucky I am. I've heard of this charity which helps children after the loss of their parents or a relative. I want to help people, and I'm a bit ashamed to say that your...deaths have helped me realise this" I mumbled my tears running freely down my cheeks.

"We'll never forget you two, and thankyou for helping me realise what I want to do with my life" I sighed. "I miss you two and I hope you like it up there. I love you." I smiled a little before the sobs took over me. I laid back down and covered myself in my covers.

I knew that that was what I wanted to do now. Help people, and I would start by trying to help my family get through this rough time.

At least I still had them, that was more than what Edward and Bella had.


	3. The Day After: J,E,E

**The day after: Jasper**

**Jasper POV**

My dreams were filled with my mind playing scenes of what could've happened. I didn't want to dream them, but my eyes were too heavy for me to lift them open. I hadn't got much sleep last night. For most of the night I cried. I never showed my emotions infront of people, but I couldn't be bothered to fight the need to cry and mourn.

Alice had just got out of bed, quietly. I think she didn't want to wake me, but she did. Not like it mattered if I was awake or asleep. They were both dead.

I sighed heavily as another round of tears found their way out of my eyes. He was gone. My brother was nothing but a cold, dead body now.

I wanted to die, anything just to see him happy, healthy, glowing and alive. I rolled over so my head was buried in the pillow and sobbed harder. No-one would be able to hear me. Right?

I wondered how we were all going to move on from this and try to live our lives. They had such a big role in everyone's lives. Edward and Bella. No-one would ever be able to replace them.

This family would always have a void of where they were supposed to stand. This family would never be able to look at a family photograph again, because it wouldn't be complete. It wouldn't fill the frame. There would be six instead of eight.

The bastard that did this to them deserved to die, and I hoped he died a slow painful death. Just like both Bella and Edward had to. I hoped someone somewhere shot a bullet into him and stuck a knife in his stomach. Making him pay for the pain he caused them.

I heard someone slam the door downstairs, and got up to see who had left. My eyes rested on Alice crumpled in a heap on the kitchen floor. I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her, resting my chin on her head. She sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. My own tears started to fall and I felt like a weak man for crying. But I really didn't care. My family could see me cry and see me mourn, because I had them.

Which was more than Edward and Bella had.

**Esme: The day after**

**Esme POV**

I had managed to fall under the spell of sleep last night, but I knew my darling laid next to me didn't. Even in my dreams I cried. It was the same scene, like I could never escape this world. Not even for a couple of hours. I dreamt of me being laid in bed in the very same situation. Torturing me into realising and believing the truth.

He kept his arms around me constantly, bless his heart. His beating heart. I dreaded to think of what they would be doing with their bodies right now. They should be left alone. People should let them Rest In Peace. But I knew wiser. I knew that the police would be inspecting their bodies. Not leaving them alone until they found the evidence they needed. It made me sob harder when I thought of them being placed under a bright light and people messing with their bodies.

I knew they would go to heaven, there was no other option for their souls. They were two of the kindest and selfless people I knew.

"Do you think they like it up there?" I asked Carlisle.

"Where love?" he replied.

"In heaven. Them two would never go to hell, they couldn't be sent there. It would be a crime it they were" I whispered.

"I'm sure they do" He whispered back. I felt the sobs start to break through into cries, in my throat. "They will be watching us, wanting us to be happy that they're together" This made my cry properly now. I cuddled closer into his side and he wrapped his arms around me. He pulled the covers over us making us just two lonely faces in the middle of a sea of tears and duvet.

I knew my whole family were grieving but I just hoped, prayed that this didn't tear our family apart. Because that was all I had left.

At least I had them which was more than what Edward and Bella had.

**Emmet: The day after**

**Emmet POV**

I went downstairs at two in the morning, fed up of trying to let sleep take over me. I knew it was my fault they were dead. If only I had done what Bella had asked of me then they would still be alive now. They would be cuddled up in that huge bed they had bought for them.

The guilt overflowed my body and that was now the power source for my tears and sorrow. I knew I couldn't let Rosalie see me like this.

Last night I cried, not getting an ounce of sleep. Rosalie managed to get a little sleep, but only a little. I didn't comfort her at all last night which probably made me a bad person. But I was so repulsed by myself for letting this happen that I wouldn't touch her and make her have to feel my guilt.

I didn't do anything. I just sat – sobbing. I switched the TV on once, but it had some programme on about how the police investigate murders. What a fucking great programme to watch at this moment in time.

I hated that Jacob, and I knew it was him. He deserved to die, and I would be the one killing him. Slowly and painfully.

I knew my thoughts were sick but it was the only way of making the sobs stop. They turned into growls as I thought of all the ways I could kill the bastard. I started to shake when I thought about how proud he must be of his little shitty self for killing Edward. But I didn't understand why he killed Bella. Probably just because he could.

Alice came downstairs at sometime. I wasn't keeping note of the time. What was the point? She sat down next to me and rested her little dainty head on my shoulder.

"I can't believe it. I can't believe their gone" I whispered with my tears falling down my face. Alice put her arms around me and I knew her tears were also falling.

"Me either Emmie-Bear. Just think of all the things they missed out on" She said sniffing.

"It's never going to be the same" I whispered "No more Edward playing the piano, no more Bella's blushing, no more making fun of their sex lives...just no more Edward and Bella"

"Stop Emmet! She cried covering her ears "Just please stop!"

"I'm sorry Alice, but it's true" I said sniffing.

"I KNOW BUT WE DON'T HAVE TO HEAR IT!" She yelled. Alice never normally yelled and it took me by surprise that she did. I was a twat for making her more upset. She started to hit my huge chest, whilst sobbing her little heart out.

I grabbed hold of her and wrapped her in my arms. There we sat on the sofa, in a uncomfortable huddle until it became light outside.

When it did become light I went outside, needing some fresh air. As I walked down the gravel path I thought about all the times we had all played out here as a family.

At least I still had my family, that was more than Edward and Bella had.


	4. Memories: E,R

**Memories: Esme**

**Esme POV**

"_Shush little baby, don't say a word" I sang, whilst rocking him in my arms. "Daddy's gonna buy you a mocking bird" I stared at him in marvel. My first baby. We had just got back from the adoption centre. As soon as I had seen him, I knew he was meant to be my first son. His big green eyes started into mine, and he gurgled. It was a smooth velvet-like sound. He was adorable and he was mine. Edward._

My eyes shot open. I was laid on the sofa. My cheeks were wet from the tears that I had shed whilst I napped. I needed sleep, but whenever my eyes closed, another memory flashed through my mind. I decided to try and sleep one last time before giving up.

"_Mommy!" he yelled running through the door. He leapt into my arms and I wiped away his tears. _

"_What's wrong Edward" I asked, brushing his bronze hair from his face._

"_Alice and Emmet banned me from the tree house" he sniffed, burying his head into my shoulder._

"_Well, why did they do that?" I asked._

"_B...because I've never kissed a girl" he cried._

"_Tell them that they have to let you in the tree house, and that it doesn't matter if you haven't kissed a girl. You're five, you have plenty of time for that" I smiled and put him down. He beamed at me before running back outside._

Once again my eyes flew open. I moaned in frustration of not been able to sleep. I wanted to sleep so I could see him. But with the wanting came pain. My tears started to fall again. How was it possible to cry so many tears? The house had been filled with sounds of sobs, sniffles and broken hearts. Everyone was mourning my first baby.

He hadn't even been gone a day, yet so many tears had been shed. Just showed how anything can change everything. Like how she had changed him.

_He walked through the door with a huge smile on his face._

"_Why are you grinning so much?" I asked him. He hugged me and kissed my cheek._

"_Because Mom, I think I'm falling in love" he smiled wider._

"_With that girl?" Bella?" I asked mirroring his gleeful expression._

"_She's the one, I know it" he said before walking up to his room._

_He had finally found love._

I didn't dream that one, it just flashed into my mind. Played like a movie would. I sat up and decided to make lunch for everyone. Busy myself, and distract my mind.

I tried so hard to think of a meal that neither Edward nor Bella liked. I didn't want to set everyone off at one time. Mushroom ravioli? No that was Bella's favourite. Spaghetti bolognaise? No Edward's favourite. I moved away from the Italian selection and grabbed and recipe book from the side. I flicked to the Chinese food section. I had never used this part before.

I flicked through the pages until I found something that everyone would like. A King prawn Thai noodle dish, with some egg fried rice. I set out looking for all the ingredients I needed.

"_Where are you going?" I asked when he grabbed his coat to leave._

"_I'm taking Bella out for a meal", he smiled. He walked closer to me and bent down so he could whisper in my ear. "Don't tell anyone, because I want it to be a surprise, but I'm going to ask her to marry me" he whispered before standing up to his normal height again. _

_My eyes filled with tears and my smile was huge. I pushed him towards the door and watched him leave. _

_There he went, to get engaged. I couldn't believe it!_

My tears fell into the sieve as I washed the king prawns. I couldn't believe they had only been married three weeks before it was all over.

Such, a cruel, cruel world.

**Memories: Renée**

**Renée POV**

I laid, awake, staring at the ceiling. Charlie had finally managed to go to sleep and was snoring loudly next to me. I didn't dare go to sleep. Because when the darkness took over, a scene played. A scene involving my beautiful baby girl. With her chocolate brown hair flowing down her back and swaying from side to side as she skipped. Her eyes wide with happiness and a smile that showed the world her feelings at that moment.

"_Would you like to know the sex of your baby?" asked the nurse. I turned to look at Charlie. He squeezed my hand before nodding yes and taking a deep breath._

"_Yes please" I said turning back to look at the screen. I felt something move over my tummy and the picture change on the screen. _

"_Mr and Mrs Swan, you're having a baby girl" she said smiling at us. I felt the tears well up in my eyes._

"_It's Isabella Marie Swan then" I whispered to Charlie who also had tears in his eyes. I studied his expression-complete bliss._

The tears ran freely down my cheeks, but I didn't bother to wipe them away. What was the point? I knew that as soon as I had wiped them away that they would be back. Here I laid, wide awake, crying over my dead daughter. Pathetic! What was crying going to do? Nothing was the answer. Nothing! It wasn't going to bring her back was it. She was dead –forever. And I didn't know if I could handle that.

"_Mom" she called from the bottom of the stairs "I brought a friend home from school today" I rushed down the stairs and saw a boy stood hand in hand with my baby girl. "Mom, this is Jacob...he's um sort of my erm...boyfriend" she said ducking her head and blushing a deep red._

_So many emotions running through my mind: Anger at the thought that this boy was touching my baby girl and kissing her. Sadness at the realisation that she wasn't a baby anymore, she was 15. Happiness that she had found her first love. Jealousy at the thought that he might get to be with her forever. But most of all bliss. Bliss, because she had what she wanted, someone who loved her very much. _

"_Hello Mrs Swan, it's nice to meet you" said Jacob holding out his hand. _

_I laughed "Call me Renée Jacob" I said pulling him into a hug. Bella smiled hugely at me. I pulled her into the hug aswell._

"_Thanks mom" she whispered into my ear._

How much I hated that boy. I knew I should've forced him to leave, done everything in my power to not have them together. How I should've told Bella that he was not right for her when I saw them together. I had always thought that he didn't look right next to my oddly pale daughter. How I should've given different advice when Bella rang me in tears saying Jacob had scared her. If only I had told her to come home and not go back to him. Not go back to him the time he cheated on her with Leah Clearwater. Just any excuse for her not to go back to him.

If only I had done all that stuff then I could sleep peacefully and Bella and Edward would be breathing.

"_Mom" she cried down the phone. "Mom, he's been cheating on me" she sobbed. I gasped._

"_Oh honey, oh baby girl" I soothed. "Do you want to come round and talk about it baby?" I asked._

"_No" she said hiccupping "I'm not going anywhere, I'm scared he'll come after me. He thinks I'm going to leave him" she sobbed. I knew she loved Jacob dearly, but him cheating on her. He had gone too far. _

"_Bella, why don't you come here and invite Jacob and then we can talk about it here?" I asked._

_She paused before answering "That's a good idea Mom. Thankyou for doing this. I just really want to sort everything out between us" she said calming down a bit._

"_Bella, do you really want..." I said not finishing my sentence._

"_Want to what Mom?" she asked._

"_Nothing" I replied in a flat tone._

"_Ok" she said hiccupping again "I'll see you in about half an hour with Jacob. Bye I love you" she said before hanging up._

"_Want to be with him after all that he's done to you" I finished my sentence to a dead line._

Why couldn't I have just said that to her there and then on the phone. I got out of bed and walked down the stairs. I sat on the sofa and thought about how I didn't deserve to have everything that I had whilst Bella had nothing.

My baby girl had nothing.


	5. Brotherhood: E,J

**Brotherhood: Emmet**

**Emmett**

**POV**

We may not have been genetic brothers, but we were blood brothers. Each one of us three knew that. That we were true brothers. Screw the DNA and same parents. We didn't need that. We had each other. Each and every one of us knew that they had two brothers.

_Jasper, Edward and I were sat on the sofa, waiting for Mom and Dad to come home with our new sibling. We were all five and we'd been waiting all day for them to come home with one new addition to our family. We didn't know what age or anything, but we all wanted another boy. _

"_It better not be a girl" I said to my brothers "If it is then we'll have to be mean to her and make her cry!" I said laughing loudly._

"_Emmett that's mean" scowled Edward. Always the one to have the manners and please everyone with his kindness. _

"_Fine" I said sticking my tongue out at him. Edward and Jasper gasped. "That's right; I'm a rebel" I stated standing up on the sofa. _

"_Emmett if Mom or Dad see you on there, then you'll get told off" warned Jasper. _

"_I don't care" I said and began to jump up and down on the sofa. Edward and Jasper moved off the sofa and went onto the floor watching the TV instead of me. I jumped higher and higher, laughing as I did. _

"_Emmett Cullen, get down off that sofa right now!" shouted Mom from the doorway. I jumped off and laughed even louder than before._

"_Mom, Emmett stuck his tongue out at me" said Edward, showing Mom his puppy-dog face._

"_Emmett, you apologise now!" she scolded again. I whispered sorry. "Whatever will your sisters make of this behaviour?" she said shaking her head. WAIT! She said sisters. Which meant two girls!_

"_Noooooooooooooooo!" I cried._

I laughed a little at the memory of how we had been. We had always got along, but at times had our fallouts. My laughter was soon overtaken by tears. I had never cried so much before. Or at least I couldn't think of time where I had.

_Rosalie and I had been secretly dating for the last few months now. We didn't want Mom or Dad to know in case they told us that we couldn't date anymore. Not like we'd listen to them, but they'd be more alert around us when we were alone. _

_I kissed her sweet, perfect lips and she sighed in content. We were in the tree house, cuddled on a beanbag watching a film. We had made the tree house into a getaway for us kids, but me and Rosalie used it for other things..._

_Edward's head suddenly popped up from below. _

"_Ewwww" he said laughing "Get a room please" _

"_Well we had one before someone interrupted" I scowled at him. He smirked and came up fully into the tree house._

"_Mom said I needed to get you two for dinner" he said. _

"_Why couldn't you have just shouted up?" I asked narrowing my eyes._

"_Because I wanted to climb the ladder" he said grinning. Rosalie laughed a little and stood up from my arms to go for dinner. I stood up too._

"_You can be such a twat Edward" I snarled at him walking towards him. "Why can't you just fucking leave us alone?" I asked._

"_Mom doesn't like swearing Emmett" he replied._

"_Do you think I give a fuck?" I shouted and pushed him. Edward screamed as he fell down the entrance to the tree house. _

"_EDWARD!" Rosalie screamed and hurried down the ladder to get to him._

"_I think I've broken my arm" he said wincing as he tried to sit up._

"_Stay still Edward, I'll go get Dad" I said "And sorry about up there dude, I'm the twat not you" I sighed._

"_Yeah whatever, just go get dad please" he cried. Rosalie put his arm around her and helped him to sit upright._

_As I ran I thought about how I could've lost a brother from this._

I thought about how Edward had forgiven me instantly, and I knew that if he truly knew that situation he would forgive me _and _Bella right now. He was the kindest person I knew of. Even overtaking Mom. His family were his family no matter what they did to him or what happened. Nothing could ever tear our family bonds apart in his eyes.

This was one of his greatest qualities. My brother.

**Brotherhood: Jasper**

**Jasper POV**

I took another deep breath. Something Edward couldn't do. This was useless no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop thinking about how much I missed him. It was obviously normal. But not to me. I was used to hiding my emotions and not showing them to people, but here I sat where people could read my feelings like an open book. In the park everyone who passed looked at me sympathetically. Small town, the word gets around fast. Everyone knew about my dead brother and his wife.

_I had never seen my brother's eyes so full of life and happiness. They were shining with full content as he walked into the room hand in hand with Bella. He smiled at me and said hello. I automatically said hello back and winked at him. He chuckled and walked with Bella outside. _

_Who knew that one person could affect his life so much, but in a good way. I hadn't seen him this happy not when he learned to ride a bike, not when he first kissed a girl not even when he got his Volvo for his seventeenth. This girl had made his life so much better and I thanked her for it. I thanked her dearly._

It was true I had never seen Edward so happy than when he was with her. The only time was probably when they were about to get married. Only married for three weeks. That stupid bastard, Jacob, deserved all he got, probably more. No not probably, definitely he deserved more than he got.

Emmett and I had the chance to get rid of him and we declined. Bella had the idea and had handed it to us on a plate. If only we had taken it then none of us would be in this situation right now. Not having people walk past you and start to whisper and gossip to their acquaintance. I knew that for a while now we would be the talk of the town. Edward never wanted to be the centre of attention. He had only ever been happy with what he had.

I wanted my brother back, so desperately. I needed him to come back. Edward and I had always been closer than either of us with Emmett. Don't get me wrong all three of us were close, but there was something that Edward and I had in common more than we had with Emmett. It sometimes felt like we were actually real brothers.

I got up from the bench and walked towards the store. I walked around looking for what I wanted. I paid for the item and returned to the park bench. I sat and debated with myself whether to open the bottle or not. I did open it and took a long swig. It burned as it slid down my throat. I took another swig before the other had fully gone down.

Before I knew it the whole bottle had gone. I went back to the store for more. I needed more. It helped me forget. Ahh, the pros of vodka.

**Please Review, Thankyou :)**


	6. The funeral: A,C,R

**Funeral: Alice**

**Alice POV**

Today was the day that we'd all been dreading for the last few days. I looked through my wardrobe trying to decide what to wear. Black. Didn't leave much to imagination. I pulled out a little black dress. I couldn't really be bothered to make a real effort but I would for Bella and Edward. I needed them to know that I was still being Alice, even when I wasn't fully there.

This morning both Jasper and I had woken in the early hours. We had lain in each other's arms until the alarm clock went off telling us it was time to start getting ready. Jasper had been drinking a lot lately. It scared me a little. He hadn't drunk this much ever before. It changed how he was. Behind closed doors he broke down. I knew that as I was always the one who put my arms around him and comforted him. He would comfort me back, but infront of everyone he was a shell. A shell of a person, letting all his feelings build up inside him and then trying to make them go away by filling his shell with alcohol.

"Will you do up my tie?" asked Jasper walking towards me. His hands were shaking so much that he couldn't do his tie up. It was getting worse.

"Jasper, you haven't been drinking have you?" I asked him.

"Why would it matter" he snapped and walked off. I sighed and wiped the tears that had escaped from my eyes. I sighed and continued to get ready. I pulled on a pair of black tights and put on my black stilettos. I looked in the mirror. Too depressive I thought. I pulled out a thin, pink waist belt and put it around dress. I checked again, and thought that it could still do with more colour. I wanted to show Bella and Edward that Alice was still here. I knew that they would be watching us, from above.

Ten minutes later I was ready. I had added a pink clutch, taken off the tights and swapped the black shoes for some pink ones. I took and deep breath and started to go downstairs. I knew that sometime today I would break down; it was just a matter of time.

**Funeral: Carlisle**

**Carlisle POV**

I was eating my cereal slowly, trying to put off where I had to go later today. It was far too painful to think of what we were going to do. I was the only one who was up and about. I knew that Esme was lying in bed crying, but when I had tried to comfort her she had pushed me away and told me to go eat something. So unlike her, but everyone had changed recently, and I felt helpless as a parent. There was nothing I could do that could stop their actions.

I soon heard footsteps and turned to see who was coming downstairs. I saw Jasper and sighed. I knew what he was coming down for, but I knew that nothing I said would stop him. Just as I had expected he walked straight past me and went for the cupboard at the far end of the kitchen.

"Morning Jasper" I said. He turned, looked at me for a second then nodded before carrying on getting what he had come down for. He walked out the room with a bottle of whiskey and a glass in his hand. I slumped in my seat and thought about how a normal dad would've instantly taken that away from their son. To stop them from killing their insides slowly, we didn't need any more deaths in this family for years now. I got up and put my bowl in the sink, then went to find where Jasper had gone. He was sat on Edward's piano bench staring at the keys. He had already downed a glass and had now refilled it. It sat waiting for him to grab it and gulp it down, before repeating the action over and over.

"Do you really think you should be drinking so early?" I asked him walking towards him.

"I don't give shit to be honest Dad" he grumbled and grabbed the glass. Two gone. He was pouring the third when I grabbed hold of the bottle. I snatched it from his hands and walked back into the kitchen. I poured the contents of the bottle down the sink. I knew Jasper had followed me, but I was going to let my son ruin his life.

"Why the fuck did you do that?!" he yelled at me.

"Because Jasper, you're slowly killing yourself with the amount of alcohol that you're drinking at the moment" I said looking at him sternly. "How do you think anyone in this family would cope with another death, huh?" I asked him. "Emmett, losing his last brother, your mother and me – Alice" I said. He winced when I said the last name.

"Dad, what's this going to do?" he shot back "It will take loads of the stuff to kill me" he said before storming up the stairs. I followed him and started to get ready.

I needed to start to fix my family.

**Funeral: Rosalie**

**Rosalie POV**

Emmett had got out of bed at half one this morning. I don't know where he had gone, what he was doing, I just knew that he was gone. I had cried when he left me and also when I realised what today brought with it. He was supposed to comfort me in my time of need and likewise. But ever since they had...gone, he hadn't touched, kissed or comforted me. Sex was completely out of the question now, and I was worried.

What was wrong with him?

Why was he acting this way?

What was I doing wrong?

Every time I had tried to comfort him he would push me away and walk off. It didn't even feel like we were in a relationship never mind being engaged. We _had_ planned a wedding in the summer, but I highly doubted that it would be going ahead if things didn't start to go back to normal soon.

But it had only been a week and a half since they had died. Surely I was thinking things over in such a short amount of time. He needed to grieve, and I would let him. I would wait for the day when he would finally become Emmett again.

My mind had been deliberating all through the night about the situation, but it was soon time to get up. I showered and dried my hair quickly. I wanted to get today over and done with honestly. I knew that I wouldn't be able to bear watching their coffins be lowered into the ground. I shuddered at the thought of them never being able to escape. Tears washed my face again.

Once I had finished crying I put on my outfit – black dress, black tights, black heels, black clutch, and black necklace just black. My hair stood out from the colour scheme. I put a small amount of make-up on knowing that it would get smudged and washed away anyway. I took a deep breath before walking out the door.

I knocked right into Emmett.

"Sorry" I said and hugged his waist "Where did you go this morning baby?" I asked him. He didn't look at my face, my eyes nothing. He removed my arms from his waist, walked through the door and slammed it shut – right in my face. I slumped down against the door and curled up into a ball on the floor.

This day was bad enough, and I knew that it would just get even worse.


	7. The funeral: J,E,E

**Funeral: Jasper**

**Jasper POV**

I was sat downstairs, in the dark, drinking my morning coffee - at half three in the morning. The day had finally dawned upon us. The day when we actually had to say goodbye to them. We had t stare at the boxes knowing that their bodies lay inside them. I walked over to the cupboard at the far end of the kitchen and got out the whiskey. I poured some into my coffee, before returning to bed with Alice.

I went back downstairs after more hours of laying in bed facing the ceiling, and my eyes never wanting to feel heavy. I saw Carlisle sat eating cereal. He sighed when he saw it was me. Sarcastic twat.

I walked straight past him, acting like he wasn't there. No-one was really there anymore. Just me and Alice. Both helpless and grieving.

"Morning Jasper" he said. I turned to look at him and nodded just once, before carrying on walking towards my favourite cupboard in the whole house. I grabbed the whiskey and a glass, walked straight past him again and settled myself on Edward's piano bench. I liked feeling pain, I sort of got a thrill out of it. Mixed with the alcohol it was just the buzz I needed to find the will to stay alive. I heard Carlisle shuffle around in the kitchen and put his bowl in the sink. I groaned inside, I knew he would be coming to lecture me once again. But to be honest I couldn't give two fucks what anyone thought. I quickly drank my first glass before he entered the room and refilled it.

He stood staring for a while. At me, then the glass, then at me again. "Do you really think you should be drinking so early?" he asked me. Here we fucking go again.

"I don't give a shit to be honest Dad" I grumbled. I grabbed the glass again and downed the second one. I started to pour a third when Carlisle grabbed the bottle from my hands. What the hell? He stormed into the kitchen, me following wanting the whiskey back. The fucking bastard poured the whole bottle down the sink. Great. That was the last one in the cupboard.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" I shouted at him.

"Because Jasper, you're slowly killing yourself with the amount of alcohol that you're drinking at the moment" he lectured. "How do you think anyone in this family would cope with another death, huh? Emmett, losing his last brother, your mother and me – Alice" I said. I winced at the last name.

"Dad what's that going to do?" I snarled "It will take loads of the stuff to kill me" I walked past him and went to get ready.

This family really did my head in. Fucking pouring all my whiskey down the sink. Twat. I bet he did that every time I had a new bottle. I wouldn't stand for it. Payback.

**Funeral: Esme**

**Esme POV**

He had tried to comfort me, but I pushed him away. What kind of wife does that? Pushes her husband away and tells him to eat when he's trying to make her feel better. Why did I do that? I needed comforting. Today it was my son's funeral.

Sobs racked through my body as that thought entered my mind. It brought it all back. The realisation that he was dead. The tears ran freely down my cheeks. I didn't bother wiping them away.

I lay there for a while crying. When the tears has ceased I got up and ran a hot bath. Just the thing I needed. I stepped into the water, not caring if it burnt my skin.

Once I was settled in the water, the realisation hit me again. I had nothing to distract my mind from the cold, hard truth. What kind of mother tries to convince herself her son isn't dead? The salty tears mixed with the bath water and every time one fell a little ripple ran through the water. It looked beautiful; even if it was created by sorrow.

This inspired me. The ripples only ended when they hit the side of the tub. They could've gone on forever. Like the memory of Edward and Bella should. I would somehow make it so everyone remembered them.

I got out of the bath, wrapped myself in a towel and walked into the wardrobe, leaving wet footprints behind me. I looked through the rails, and heard shouting downstairs. Carlisle and Jasper. I tried to block it out by making as much noise as possible. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I pulled on my robe and ran towards him.

"Carlisle" I whispered. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me whilst I sobbed. I felt his tears running down his cheeks.

"Our family" He said. I kissed his tears away.

**Funeral: Emmet**

**Emmet POV**

I laid awake. As soon as the clock hand moved past the number 12, the grief hit me. Rosalie had tried to wrap her arms around me when we came to bed. But I pushed her to the other side of the bed. What would hugging her do? She should comfort myself instead of depending on me. What was I? Some sort of slave to the great Rosalie? NO! I shouldn't think like that. I fucking love the girl, but I couldn't help it.

I laid there until, at half one, I had had enough. I walked out the door shutting it quietly behind me. I heard the sobs that came from the room, but instead of going back and hugging her I continued to walk down the hall. I crept down the stairs, hoping that no-one would hear me and join me. I wanted to be alone.

I sat on the sofa and switched the TV on. There was a programme about criminals on. I sat back and watched it.

"_A week and a half ago, the small town of Forks was hit by two devastating murders. Edward and Bella Cullen were both brutally murdered by this man-Jacob Black"_

WHAT THE FUCK? I saw red and grabbed the TV set. I stormed out the house with it, and dropped it in the garage. I grabbed a hammer and started to hit it. I smashed it to pieces.

"If I ever see you Jacob Black, this is exactly what I'll do to you" I snarled at the now mangled TV. I turned to walk away but something caught my eye. A silver Volvo.

Since when was that in here? Someone must have brought it back to the house. The keys were on the hook that he always used. I walked over to the wall and looked at it. The little sticker above the hook said his name. Anyone who knew the Cullens would know that Edward had written his own name tag. The perfect scrawl looked like a piece of priceless art compared to mine and Jasper's messy handwriting. I grabbed the keys and opened his car.

I sat in the driving seat for hours. Just sat there, somehow hoping that by doing this I might feel the slightest bit better. But I didn't.

I was never going to feel better.


	8. The Event

**The funeral**

Nearly the whole town was attending the event.

Everyone who attended shed tears at the event.

A crowd formed around the 2 holes at the event.

Everyone shed even more tears then at the event.

Some people stood longer than others at the event.

Crying more and more tears each time they thought about the event.

At what prospect was brought by attending the event.

No-one called the party a party, everyone sat still at this event.

A sitting, drinking, small talk, crying, mourning event.

Everyone said their 'I'm sorry' at the end of the event.

Some people stayed longer at the event.

Not wanting to leave, feeling a connection with the event.

Yes, the event. No-one wanted to come to terms with what that day held, what the real name of that event was. No-one wanted to say goodbye to them. Not one single person who attended. Of course not everyone came. Not everyone felt the same feelings towards the two as most townspeople did. But the people who didn't come, were his gang. They obviously saw what he did as a good thing, a achievement. Cold hearted people.

They were really gone now, buried deep in the ground. No-one would ever see them in the flesh again. This event sort of made it official-final. Finality that they were never coming back, that no-one would ever see them again.

The finality brought a mass of sadness as is expected at any event such as this one. But for the people who love and cherish and think the world of these people, it's all so much harder. Having to stare at their beautiful, peaceful faces in the coffins. The families had decided on open caskets. To say their goodbyes and to actually say it to their faces.

Imagine just now, having to stare at a person in your life that you love dearly, knowing that their eyes will never open again, that they will never take another breath and that you won't see them again after today.

Yes, this event brought finality to it. But not all of the members of the family would rest until someone else was sent somewhere where they would ever see his face again.

**Please review guys ;) This chapter is basically a filler chapter of the funeral, I didn't want to do it in all the Cullen's POV's because I thought that it would basically be repeating itself too much. Please review this chapter and all the other **** thankyou, RuthLovesEdward xxx**


	9. Drinking: J,A

**Drinking: Jasper**

**Jasper POV**

We all came home from the funeral silent. Carlisle hadn't let me go near the bar for the entire time. How come they all got to drown their sorrows and I didn't?

I sat on the sofa and Alice sat on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and she rested her head on my shoulder. Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie all went upstairs, but Emmet went back out the front door. Only I knew where he went at night. His Volvo. Not Emmet's; his.

"I love you Jazzy" Alice whispered. I could hear the pain in her voice as she spoke.

"I love you too baby" I said kissing the tip of her nose. We were silent for a moment, sat in our own comfortable bubble both thinking about what had happened today.

"You need to stop drinking so much Jazz, it's going to kill you at this rate" she cried the tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Don't start to be like him Alice", I muttered shoving her off my lap "Don't you dare start to be like that twat upstairs" I snarled at her getting up and storming into the kitchen. I headed straight for my favourite cupboard in the house. I could hear Alice's feet pattering behind me and her sobs, but nothing or no-one was going to stop me. I was the hunter.

Licking my lips I opened the cupboard – to find it empty!

"BASTARD!" I shouted. I pushed past an hysterical Alice and walked straight to Carlisle's office. I knew he would have something somewhere.

Of course, he would've locked the door. I instantly saw red and kicked the door. It didn't budge. I kept kicking and kicking it; ignoring Alice's screams and pleads for me to stop. The door finally came off its hinges and I smiled.

Rushing in I looked around desperately looking for something. Aha! Top shelf – bottle of brandy and a glass.

Screw the glass.

I threw it against the wall and laughed as the shards of glass scattered everywhere.

"STOP JASPER!" Alice shouted. I looked at her. Her beautiful face was scrunched up in sadness, her eyes red with mascara running down her cheeks. "Please" she whispered "For me"

I looked at the bottle and then at her again. I shook my head and brought the bottle to my mouth. I gulped a large amount down, and smiled at the feeling of it flowing down my throat. I felt alive, alert and whole again. I took another gulp and turned to look at Alice, but she was no longer there. I dropped the bottle not caring that the contents would spill all over the rich, red carpet.

"Alice!" I shouted running up the stairs. I banged on our bedroom door and waited for her to answer. I tried to open it but it wouldn't budge – she had locked it. I heard her sobs from behind the door.

For a while I kept banging on the door until I gave up and sat opposite the door, watching, waiting for her to come out.

I looked down at my watch, and it was half twelve. I had been sat here for two hours now. I finally heard the lock click and I instantly rose to my feet. In the doorway stood Alice, with two suitcases in her hands.

"No" I whispered.

The tears were already falling down her cheeks.

"No" I repeated grabbing hold of her shoulders. She shook them off.

"Your choosing the alcohol over me Jasper, and I've had enough. You're not being there for me, your drunk all the time and your killing yourself" She whispered. She walked down the stairs with me hot on her heels.

"Please, I love you" I pleaded the tears running down my cheeks.

"I love you too Jasper" she said kissing my cheek "I love you"

She shut the door in my face. I instantly opened it and ran after her, but she was already in her car. I knocked on the window begging her. She looked away and drove.

She just drove, and didn't come back.

Even when I shouted that I loved her.

**Alice POV**

I love him I really do, but sometimes that just isn't enough...


	10. Lonliness: R

**Loneliness: Rosalie**

**Rosalie POV**

Everything was going wrong. Drastically wrong.

Alice had left a week ago and had only been back two times to pick up more things. Both times she didn't acknowledge Japser. True love wasn't supposed to be like that. She was supposed to be helping him. I didn't know what was going on in her pretty little head...

Emmet had got worse with me after the... He went outside every night. I didn't know where he went, but he hadn't slept in the same bed as me in a while. We hadn't kissed in weeks. I felt worthless and revolting. Was it me who was causing this?

Esme and Carlisle are the only ones coping well at the minute but there are a few cracks. Not in their relationship, but in their patience and strength to keep the family strong and together. Carlisle more than Esme. He had walked away a few times instead of helping us, but I suppose he was allowed to cope with this in his own way.

I was lonely. Constantly. During the day we sat, doing nothing. People would argue - mainly Jasper and Emmet. It was about anything. The littlest things. Yesterday it was about who had the remote. I had tried to say that we needed to stop and try to convince Alice to come home. No-one had listened. It was like I wasn't even there. Esme and Carlisle walked away once the arguing started. None of us had the energy to break them up.

This family was falling apart – fast. Even though I had been so determined to change and give money and help people I had no time to do that. Well I had plenty of time, just not the energy. I couldn't face people walking up to me and saying "I'm so sorry". I would end up screaming at someone. They had nothing to do with it at all! They're not sorry they just don't want to be the one who's harsh to the family that's slowly falling apart because two members were murdered. They were thinking about themselves!

This whole world, everyone in it was self-centred. Because people don't want to be the odd one out, the weird one the different one. And this made me more angry.

This anger, boiling up inside me, mixed with the sorrow that Emmet wouldn't come near me could tear me apart if I ever let it surface. It would hurt this family even more. Hell knows what I would end up doing. Not just leaving like Alice. I would make it more extravagant – I liked theatrical settings.

"Rose" said a calm voice. That's what I needed some calmness in this now madhouse. I breathed and waited for the voice to speak again.

"Rose, I need you to come with me please" the voice pleaded. I opened my eyes and saw Alice stood infront of me.

"Alice?" I whispered.

"Come quickly. I need to go somewhere no-one will see me" she said grabbing my hand. She ran, with me lagging behind, into the darkest corner of the garage.

Where Edward's Volvo was.

"Alice, what did you mean come with me?" I asked squinting to see her.

"I know how your feeling Rose. I can read you like an open book. I want to get away from here. Get away from Jasper and Emmet and the anger and sadness. Get away from it all. Just go anywhere and forget everything" she smiled at me.

"Alice. I can't do that. This family needs to stay together, and Alice Jasper needs you" I said " He's getting worse Alice. Drunk constantly, crying and I swear he's suicidal. Alice you leaving made this situation a whole lot worse. Please come home" I pleaded.

"I...I can't" she said tears forming in her eyes. "I can't deal with it all. The anger, the sadness the constant tension in the house. It's not me" she whispered.

I laughed. "You think none of us feel the same way? You're like everyone else in this shitty world. Just thinking about themselves. If you're going to be like that Alice then don't come home at all" I snarled at her. I turned to walk away but as I did I spotted someone in Edward's car. I leaned in to look through the window and saw Emmet sat there.

I stepped back. That's where he went. I shot Alice one more glare before returning into the house, and my normal spot in the corner of the sofa.

Back into my head full on thoughts...


	11. The trial: J

**The trial: Jacob**

**Jacob POV**

This was the day I had been dreading for the last few weeks. I had my reasons for killing them, so why should I be punished? I had already been sent to prison for life, but that court case didn't have witness and shit so it wasn't classed as official. So here I sat in my cell waiting for the bastards in the blue uniforms to come and 'escort' me up to the courtroom. Like I needed help walking.

Prison life was shit. Everything about it was shit. The food, the toilet, the beds, the people-everything. I hadn't had one visitor so far, not even my dad. That hurt a little but I got over it. I had expected the other two Cullen brothers to pop along for a chat, but they hadn't. I wanted to kill them aswell. I wanted to kill all of them. Just for having that name – Cullen. It was her name, and his. And for that reason alone I spat on that name.

"Stand up Black" said the policeman harshly. I smirked and stood up. He searched me before grabbing my right arm, whilst the other grabbed my left arm. We started to walk along the corridor until we reached a door. One policeman tapped in a code before opening the door and holding it to let me past.

I walked confidently into the stand and sat down on the chair that had been waiting for me for weeks now. My eyes scanned the audience and I soon spotted them. The whole bunch had decided to come along and watch me get sent down. But I wasn't going without a fight. I noticed that there was someone missing. The girl with the spiky hair. Allie; I think her name was. My eyes scanned the room again and spotted her. She was sat alone at the opposite side of the room to them.

I started to laugh. I had broken the family up. If I couldn't kill them then I guess that was the second best thing to do. To make them suffer by been torn apart from each other. My eyes flickered back to the Cullen clan to see the blonde boy staring at her. I looked at Allie again but her eyes were constantly looking at the floor. Or her shoes. Or maybe she had been appalled and disappointed to be called a Cullen, so left. God, I did crack myself up.

"Would the court please rise for your judge – Judge Carter" The whole court stood up, apart from me. I wasn't going to waste my energy by standing for the twat that was going to give me a punishment I didn't need. The judge walked into the room and he took his seat.

He slammed his hammer down twice on the table and everyone sat down.

"Jacob Black do you plead guilty or not guilty for the murder of Edward Cullen and manslaughter of Bella Cullen?" boomed the judge turning to me. I heard a gasp of pain when their names were read aloud-probably the sickly sweet mother of theirs. "Black!" shouted Carter.

"Not guilty" I stated and sat back in my chair, relaxing.

"Let the trial begin then" said Carter.

A lawyer came up to my stand.

"Jacob Black claims that there is more to the story than we know, so Judge Carter, do you give him permission to speak it aloud?" he asked.

Carter nodded and I stood up.

"Right me and Bella had been going out for a few years and the money situation was getting a bit tight. So I asked my friends what I could do and one said about where you get someone to marry into a family with money and then kill them" I started. I looked over to the Cullen family who were listening closely. "So I went home and told Bella and she didn't want to do it, but I convinced her. Then I found out that the Cullen's were rich bastards..."

"Language Black!" braked Carter. I rolled my eyes and continued.

"So I broke Bella's truck and she went up to the house and hung out with them and made friends and fell in love with this Ethan dude. So she told me the plan was off and went to live with that twat..."

"Black I will not tell you again!" I rolled my eyes-again.

"And they got married and were all happy. But I still loved Bella and he didn't deserve her at all so I went and shot him. And then Bella was crying and shit..."

"BLACK!"

"She was saying how she didn't want to live without him, blah blah blah. So she went and got a knife and stabbed herself" I finished and looked to the Cullens again. They were all frozen with shock apart from the two brothers.

The lawyer came back up to my stand. "Black we have records of Bella going into the hospital multiple times whilst in a relationship with you. Do you know anything about that?"

"Yeah she was clumsy so..."

"You say that Bella said the plan was off, had she mentioned it before?"

"Well to be honest she didn't really want to do it in the first place, but she agreed. But she was constantly going on about how she wanted to stop and change the plan. How she could just divorce him instead or just leave"

"That is all your honour"

I had twenty more minutes of questioning from other lawyers, but then they started calling witnesses. The big, black-haired brother was first. He looked disgusted as he walked past my stand.

"Your name please" said Carter to him.

"Emmet Cullen. May I begin?" he asked. Carter smiled and nodded at him. That's right, fall in love with the fucking Cullen family. Yeah they lost two members but who gives shit really?

"So Bella and Edward were going great and then one day Edward rang me and my brother, Jasper, up asking if we could find out what was up with Bella. So we went round and were asking her and she was crying and that she wanted to die, and that we would all hate her. But she finally confessed about it all to me and Jasper"

"What did she say?" asked one of the lawyers, standing up.

"She said that she was forced into this plan where she would have to marry into some rich family and then kill her husband and get the insurance money. She said that if she said no Jacob would beat her up, because he had done in the past when she didn't do things his way"

"So Bella made it clear that Jacob was beating her?"

"Yes. Jacob started to stalk her aswell and when we were in the wedding shop he came by and talked to us. But of course only I, Jasper and B-Bella knew who he was. So we went outside and talked to him about it and how he should back off. But when we went back into the shop E-Edward asked who he was so Bella explained about him beating her so she left him"

"Bella told you twice that Jacob used to beat her up when they were in a relationship" Emmet nodded. "Your honour there are also hospital records saying that Bella went to the hospital 32 times over the two years you two were together. She always claimed that she had tripped and hurt herself, but this seems to fit in with Emmet's claims. It says here that... her injuries were normally bruises and bust lips, but on two occasions she had broken bones and 7 times she had fractures to her bones." I sat back and laughed again.

"You find this funny Black?" asked Carter.

"I'm just going to admit it. Yes I hit her but she deserved every minute of it" I snarled.

One of the Cullen's whimpered and my eyes followed the noise. Allie was crying. I saw the blonde brother run over to her and wrap his arms around her. She sank into his arms and peppered little kisses all over his face. Great the Cullen clan was back as one.

"I'm going to admit it all!" I shouted, standing up. "I shot the bastard and watched her kill herself and I didn't stop her. So what? Yeah I killed someone and beat up my ex-girlfriend! Who cares?" I sat back down and took a deep breath. I knew that I had just fully turned myself in, but I was glad I got to kill them before I got sent down for abuse.

"Jacob Black I sentence you life imprisonment for the murder of Edward Cullen and the manslaughter and abusive acts towards Bella Cullen" said Carter slamming the hammer down.

The two policemen grabbed hold of me again and dragged me down the stairs.

"Fuck you Black!" I heard someone shout. Probably Emmet or Jasper. I didn't care.

One of the policemen slammed the cell door shut and peered through the little window.

"I hope you die in here you sick man" he said before shutting it and leaving me sat alone in darkness.

**Please review guys :D**


	12. Heartbreak: J

**Heartbreak: Jasper**

**Jasper POV**

Three weeks, that is exactly how long she had gone for. Three long weeks. I had gone through hell in those three weeks. She hadn't called or texted me once.

I wanted to go after her, but I had no idea where she had gone. She told no-one where she was going. It all seemed a bit cruel. The time I needed her most, she had left me. And for this reason I felt a little hate for her. It didn't stop me loving her – oh no. That was way too strong, but there was just that little bit.

I had sobered up after she left. Not straight away. I drank even more for the first couple of days, but then I realised that it was the drink that had driven her away. And what it did to me. It wasn't easy, but I sat down with Carlisle and he helped me through. They all did. Emmet threw out all of his beers and Rosalie her wines. Carlisle even made sure there was nothing in his office. They were all like angels to me. Sent to me to help bring her home. I haven't had a drink in two weeks and a few days now.

I had trouble saying her name. It was painful to say it aloud, aswell as thinking it inside my head. I constantly tried to busy myself to not think of her. Avoiding any activities that would remind me of her. When everyone went shopping I stayed at home. When Rosalie went through her wardrobe, throwing things out, I went out.

We had all sort of expected her to come home today. It was a huge day for us all. The trial. Rosalie had constantly gone on about how she would come home today because it was such a big day, and we all needed each other. But she was wrong. I woke up at half five this morning and sat downstairs waiting for her to sneak through the door. But she hadn't. It was now half one and she still hadn't come back.

"You coming bro?" asked Emmet. I looked up at him.

"Yeah" I said standing up. "Do you think she will be there?" I asked.

"I'm not sure dude. I think she probably will be, but you never know Alice" he said before walking out the door. I winced a little when he said her name. I followed him out, shutting and locking the door behind me. I got into Carlisle's car and we set off.

Half an hour later we were sat in the courtroom. She wasn't there yet, but there was still ten minutes before the trial started.

"Don't worry, she'll be here" whispered Esme to me, kissing my forehead. I smiled. Esme had helped me a lot with fighting my addiction. She had let me redecorate the music room. She had wanted to do it alone, but she thought that it would help me. We had talked whilst working on the room. She told me how proud she was that I was sorting it out and how happy she felt to have her son back. It was then I realised that I wasn't just doing this for... her but the whole family.

Esme had wanted to do the music room as a sort of tribute to them. The wallpaper was a cream colour with a black, swirly pattern all over it. She had got pictures of them from the start of their relationship to the very last one taken of them by us. They were waving out of a car as they drove to the airport. She had also got some from Edward's camera of them on their honeymoon. Each picture was framed in a simple, black frame and hung on the wall. My personal favourite was one from their wedding day. Neither of them knew that the picture was been taken. They were just stood, holding hands, looking into each other eyes. They both had smiles on their faces. It made me think of me and Alice and how we always planned a big, white wedding. That made me more determined to fight my addiction. The carpet was also cream but the curtains were black with a hint of sliver in them. There was only one instrument in that room. His piano. It was in the middle of the room, and there was a bouquet of lily's on top of it. I knew that Esme wanted to do that room just for them. To show them that they would never be forgotten.

Emmet suddenly tapped me on the shoulder and pointed towards the door. There she was.

She had a red dress on and black heels. It was simple, but she made it work. She had sunglasses on, so I couldn't see her beautiful eyes. She didn't even turn our way as she walked over to the opposite side of the courtroom.

It hurt me even more that she wasn't sitting with us. She never looked up. Not once when Jacob walked into the room. Not once when he pleaded not guilty. Not once when he told his story. I watched her the whole time.

But she reacted when Jacob admitted he hit Bella. I instantly ran to her side and she peppered little kisses all over my face.

"I'm sorry" she whispered between her quiet sobs "I love you so much Jasper" she said kissing my lips. I held her close to me.

"I'm sorry too. This was my fault. I drove you away. But it's all better now. I'm not drinking anymore" I said. Her head popped up at this. I smiled at her. "I quit cold turkey, just for you. I love you baby" I said kissing her forehead.

I held her close for the rest of the trial, covering her ears when Jacob said what he did. When the judge slammed his hammer down for the last time, and Jacob was taken back down to a cell, she stood up.

"Fuck you Black!" she shouted before returning to my arms, where she would stay.

**Please review guys, thankyou **** xxx**


	13. Rebuilding: R

**Re-building**

**Rosalie POV**

Jasper and Alice had made up and were now like nothing had happened. I stood, watching them from across the room as they cuddled on the sofa. I envied how they had such a strong relationship that had gone through hell and back. How they had each other to rely on. How they could help each other to finally let go of the two lost members of our family.

They didn't even notice me standing there, in the doorway, sipping on a cup of coffee. They were too lost in each other to notice anything happening around them. I was desperate to feel that again. To feel like you two are the only people in the world that exist. To feel loved.

After the trial Emmet had just gone up to our room, and had locked the door. I had knocked for a while but gave up in the end. I didn't have the energy to keep pestering him. If he was going to lock me out then I would let him. I contemplated doing what Alice had done and leaving, but I knew that when I came home he would just go back to the same.

"You guys hungry yet?" asked Esme walking into the room.

I nodded and looked over to Alice and Jasper who were also nodding their heads.

"What about Emmet?" she asked me, I just shrugged my shoulders. She smiled sympathetically at me. "What does everyone fancy then? We're going to order something, I'm not in the mood for cooking after today" she said.

"Chinese" suggested Jasper. Everyone nodded.

Carlisle, Emmet!" she shouted up the stairs. I sat down next to Alice and she started to plait my hair. Carlisle and Emmet came downstairs. It looked like Carlisle was dragging Emmet down the stairs – like he was been forced to be a family with us. He sat next to me, but kept his distance.

"Guys, we're ordering Chinese for tea, so what does everyone want?" she asked "Let's start with you, Alice"

"I'll have chicken and sweetcorn soup with some prawn crackers please" said Alice.

"Okay, Jasper?" asked Esme scribbling down what Alice wanted.

"Erm...Sweet and sour chicken and some fries please"

"Right, Edward?" asked Esme. The whole room fell silent. "Urm...I meant Emmet" she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Chicken chow mein, egg fried rice and some fries" he said.

Esme scribbled some more and wiped her eyes. "Rose?" she asked.

"Same as Alice please" I said, smiling a little.

"And for you Carlisle?" she asked looking at him.

"Shall we just get one of those meals for two?" he asked her. She nodded before writing it down before getting up to ring the Chinese food place. Carlisle followed her into the kitchen, Alice and Jasper went into the garden, leaving me and Emmet sat alone.

"Your hair looks nice like that" he said noticing the plait that Alice had done. I looked at him, smiling a little.

"You noticed?" I asked.

"I always notice what you do with your hair, and wear and look like" he said turning back to look ahead of him.

"Well why don't you talk to me anymore? Or cuddle me? Or touch me?" I asked, fully facing him now. "You abandoned me after their deaths. I _needed _you Emmet, I need you now" I said the tears prickling in my eyes.

He put his head in his hands. "I've been a twat, I know. But I didn't know what to do. How to deal with it. With you" he looked at me again. "You were devastated, and I had never seen you like that. I didn't know how to respond, what to do, how to talk to you – what to say"

"Emmet, of course you didn't know. We've never gone through something like this before but I would've tried if you would've let me. I comforted you and you comforted me. But you pushed me away. You made me feel like shit – like you didn't want me anymore. You don't love me, do you?" I said the tears falling down my cheeks now.

"I DO!" he shouted. "I love you, and never have stopped loving you Rosalie" he said pulling me onto his lap. He kissed me passionately. He pulled away resting his head on mine."God I've missed you" he whispered. I pecked his lips and his nose.

"I love you too Emmet" I said smiling.

**Yey! They got back together! Please review guys, thankyou (: xxx**


	14. Looking Upwards: A

**Looking Upwards**

**Alice POV**

I hummed to myself as I pulled all my worn clothes out of my wardrobe. All my worn clothes were laid out all over my floor in neat piles. I had just got back from a long day of shopping, which was my definition of heaven. I had gone alone today, Rose didn't want to come along she was still making up with Emmet so they were basically in their room for the whole day – every day. Jasper had become obsessed with motorcycles, so he was always working on that. Carlisle and Esme were spending most of their time redecorating the study. Everyone was busy, apart from me, so I decided to sort through my wardrobe and then go shopping.

The bags that contained my new purchases took up the whole area of mine and Jasper's bed. I had spent lots today, but it had been a while since I had done a full sort out of my wardrobe and a proper shop. All the bags were designer, I couldn't have anything from the high street, it wasn't me. I was Alice Cullen, the fashionista. I had sort of lost that after their deaths, but everyone had turned their lives around and I was going to now. I was going to be Alice Cullen once again.

I couldn't be bothered putting the new clothes in my wardrobe, so I left the bags on the bed and decided to go downstairs instead. No-one was around, so I decided that I would make a fruit salad that we could all share after dinner. I grabbed strawberries and bananas from the fridge and started to chop them into pieces.

"Things are going great at the minute" said a sweet voice behind me.

"I know right!" I answered Esme, I knew her voice anywhere. " I think we've all accepted it now, and sort of... recovered" I smiled a little.

She joined my side and started to chop some apples. "I've been thinking, and I think it would be a great idea if we all went away for a bit. Just to get away from everything and then when we come back, start our lives again" she said.

"That's a great idea!" I smiled at her "Where were you thinking of? OH! Can we go to our island in The Caribbean, we haven't been there in a while"

"I was thinking of somewhere a little more crowded Alice. Somewhere that has lots of people, I was thinking Venice" she turned to me "There's some amazing designers in Italy"

"YES!" I shouted "We're going to Venice then" I smiled and hugged her. "Shall we tell the others at dinner?" I suggested.

"Yes. But let's make it a surprise, so don't say a word. I'm going to book the tickets now!" she said smiling happily. She walked off towards the living room and I heard the sound of the laptop been switched on.

Everything was going so well at the moment. Everyone was back with their lovers and saying their names didn't hurt as much. I knew that they would never be forgotten and we would never properly get over the loss, but we would heal. And we had learned that we had to use each other to ensure that happens. Jasper had suggested that we move the weeding up so it was only a couple of months away. I had flown into wedding planning mode as soon as he said the words. My wedding book was complete and I only needed to buy a few more things. I smiled at the thought of slipping into the white dress and walking towards the love of my life. I finished chopping all the fruit and put it into a bowl, before placing it into the fridge. I went back upstairs to carry on sorting out my wardrobe.

"ALICE!" Esme shouted up the stairs. I flew down the stairs and settled in my seat next to Jasper. I pecked his cheek and picked up my fork.

"Mmmmm Esme, this looks delicious" said Emmet before diving his fork into the pasta. I chuckled and picked up a few pieces before popping them in my mouth. Delicious was an understatement.

Once we had finished the pasta and eaten the fruit salad Esme left the room and came back with some pieces of paper in her hands.

"I have an announcement everyone. I've booked a holiday for us all to get away and clear our heads. Me and Alice thought Venice would be perfect. I know it will be crowded but that will help us think less about the past. We leave tomorrow morning at eight, so I think you guys better get packing" she smiled.

I clapped my hands and instantly ran up the stairs dragging Jasper behind me.

"So we're going on holiday?" he asked looking confused.

"Oh, you're so cute when you're confused. And yes we are!" I sang and ran into my wardrobe for my suitcase. I threw it on the floor and started to put all the clothes I had bought today in the suitcase, taking them out of the bags and cutting the tags off before.

Things were defiantly getting better.

**There we go, everything is looking upwards-finally! Please review xxx**


	15. Spiralling: E

**Spiralling: Esme**

**Esme POV**

We had just boarded the plane and everyone was settling into their seats. I was so pleased that they had all gone along with my plan. Everyone needed and deserved this holiday. I just hoped that it would bring us closer together as a family.

Rosalie was sat next to the window, with Emmet next to her and then Carlisle next to him. On the opposite side sat Alice next to the window, Jasper next to her and me on the aisle seat. Everyone was talking and laughing-the excitement was clear in their eyes. I smiled at the thought of us being a proper family again. No arguments or tears, just love and caring.

"Good morning passengers, I am your Captain, James Smitherson. The flight will take around 11 and a half hours so please feel free to watch films and listen to music on the screens infront of you. Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for take-off"

I buckled up my seatbelt and sat back in my seat.

Fifteen minutes later we were flying. I looked around my family and smiled. We had got some stares in the airport, but we always did. Alice made sure we were always dressed head to toe in labels and that got people's attention easily. Rose and Alice had fretted about what to wear this morning, they spent about an hour just trying on different outfits, but they had finally set on something. Rosalie had a pair of light blue skinny jeans on with a dark blue floaty top of, and some tan strapped wedges. Alice had a little white dress on and a big beige cardigan, with a thin brown belt around the waist. She had a pair of nude stilettos on. I didn't know how she managed to walk around in those things for so long without having to take them off.

Alice and Jasper were taking pictures, whilst Emmet and Rose battled on the interactive games. Carlisle had his nose in a book, so I sat and studied his face. He truly was beautiful. Just like all his sons, but there was always one son who stood out to me. Edward. His striking green eyes and his copper hair which was never tamed. There was something about that boy that just made him even more special than any other. I loved all my boys the same, but Edward had something special. I knew how Bella felt about him, and that's how I had learned how to forgive her for what her initial plans were for this family.

I smiled and thought about them. It had been quite a while since I had fully thought about them. Fully remembered and studied their beautiful faces. I bet they looked even more stunning in heaven. They were a perfect couple. Young, beautiful and happy. That was the most important one, they had been happy together. They had reminded me of myself and Carlisle. We were their age when we had wed and they seemed to be taking the same path as us.

"Passengers this is your captain, can I ask you to please put on your seatbelts and remain seated as we are about to hit some turbulence" I buckled up my belt and saw Emmet's face light up at the sound of turbulence. He loved anything that included adrenaline and fear.

You knew when the turbulence hit as it was strong. Stronger than it had ever been in any other flight. Young children started screaming and people were gasping as they were thrown about in their seats. The belts weren't much help, but I guessed it was better than nothing. I turned to see Jasper comforting Alice who looked quite scared. Rosalie who was next to me had hold of my hand, but Emmet was still smiling like a young child. Carlisle looked at me and I saw fear in his eyes.

"This is your captain we seem to be having some trouble with the plane, so we're going to make an emergency landing. Please no-one panic, the situation is under control" I grabbed Carlisle's hand and started to feel the tears building up.

There was a sudden bang from the left hand side of the plane and we started to fall-very quickly.

"This is your Captain, may I ask all passengers to put on their oxygen masks and sit in the brace position please" This was serious.

The plane never stopped falling and I saw the ground getting closer. People were crying and screaming and saying their goodbyes and 'I love you'. The tears started to fall as I looked at the family around me. Emmet and Rose were kissing saying I love you over and over. Alice and Jasper were doing the same. I leaned over and kissed Carlisle.

"I love you so much" I whispered. I felt his tears mix with mine.

"I love you too my dearest" he replied.

Our eyes met and he pressed his lips to mine. A short, simple but incredibly sweet kiss.

"Goodbye my love" he whispered.

"Goodbye Carlisle, I love you"

"I love you too" he replied. We stayed there, foreheads resting against each other.

**This is it! The last chapter! The epilogue will be up soon as I want to start a new story. Please review xxx**


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Flight 219 has crashed after only flying for about twenty minutes. The cause for the crash was engine failure. Six members of the Forks community were killed during that crash. Esme Cullen, Carlisle Cullen, Emmet Cullen, Rosalie Cullen, Jasper Cullen and Alice Cullen. They were a very respected family throughout the town and have donated millions over the years to various charities. We all heard about the murders of Edward and Bella Cullen, but at least now they are all together. This family will never be forgotten and to remember them we have had this plaque made which will be placed on their house. The house will not be sold and will be kept as a memory of the Cullens to show the later generations of Forks what a generous family they were. Thankyou all for attending and I am very sorry for the loss of these wonderful people" said Chief Swan.

He watched as everyone walked away. He got into his police cruiser and drove to the one lace he knew he would be able to get some peace. Their graves.

"Hey Bells, I'm sorry about the other Cullens, I guess they're with you right now. I miss you baby girl. You truly were beautiful and I miss you every day. I've met someone, she's called Sue. You'd like her. She can cook so I'll be well took care of. I'm thinking of asking her to move in with me. We've been dating for about five months and I think it's the right time. I'll come with some flowers tomorrow baby and I'll see if Sue will come so you can meet her. I love you baby girl" he whispered and walked away. He looked up to the sky and smiled.

He knew that they were all up there together as a family. He knew that one day he would also join them.

**THATS IT! It's over! Thankyou to everyone who has stuck with this story and kept reviewing. I am going to be posting a new story up very soon which is called 'Stay with you always. I'm doing that story a little differently as I'm going to make sure the chapters are longer as they always seem to be really short :L and I'll be posting weekly instead of whenever I feel like it :L. So please check it out, and review this chapter and the whole story. Thankyou again xxx**


End file.
